And I'll return the Favor
by Chi Eiki
Summary: I should rest? I will…I’ll always have him with me now. So I’ll do what I need. Because he'll always be there... --Kawaii Oneshot- Puzzleshipping--


…**And I'll return the Favor**

**Got this idea while I was about to go to sleep. Too bad though, since I'm up and working. This oneshot might be a little confusing to you, but you'll get used to it. I'm sure of it. I just want to make you think! –wink-**

**Summary: ****I should rest? I will…I'll always have him with me now. So I'll do what I need. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, of course! I don't think that much! **

* * *

I don't get it.

_You should._

But, I don't. 

_He can live without you. Why are you hesitating?_

Well, I wouldn't call it hesitating-

_No, you're hesitating. Why you are, maybe you don't know._

…I don't.

…_Perhaps you do._

Do I? Do I know if he'll live without me or not? Or will it be the other way around? What about me?

_What about you?_

…I don't…

…_You don't…want to be alone again?_

…I guess. So much has happened. I knew this whole journey would lead to this…but it just…

…_It hurts…right?_

Of course. It hurts very much. I have to leave, I don't belong here. But everyone else…

_Maybe you should be selfish for once? Stop thinking about what they'll feel and just do what you need to do._

I can't do that!

_Why not?_

…because…

…_because you've fallen in love with them, haven't you?_

…Yes. Of course. It was something bound to happen. 

_This was something bound to happen as well. This is your destiny. You don't need other 'useless' thoughts clouding you of your destiny. _

Useless. Nice. That sounds nice, really.

_Sarcasm isn't the answer now. You must do what you have to do. What you were destined to._

It's harder then I thought it would be.

_This is your consequence that you have to deal with now. But at the moment, you can't think about your guilt until after you're complete with your destiny._

…this isn't my destiny. I don't think so.

_You don't want 'this' to be. _

If this was suppose to happen, why would it be harder then just hearing it? I don't know for sure. If this is my destiny…why did I meet him?

_He was to help you to fulfill your destiny._

That makes him seem like some tool…

_Technically he was. You shouldn't have gotten so close, hmm?_

That pisses me off. It really does. 

_You're just worried._

Dammit- I have to leave! I have to leave all of this behind. This new aura that I don't recognize, but I found to actually like. These people who accepted all of this with open arms and no questions or criticism. But out of all of these that I found something precious to me…I have to leave him- of all people- behind.

_He lived quite well without you most of his young life._

No. It was hell to him. He had nobody except for one person, but when is that enough? I helped him get his friends and the people that loved him for him. And in his dept to me, he helped me. We helped each other; we helped our halves. We're equal…and I have to break the balance.

_You fell too hard. This is what you get. You can't stop what you have to do._

…How will he live from now on? Is he going to be alone after this? Will he ever think about me? Will he be saddened? Will he…

…_miss you?_

Yes.

_That's what you're hoping for, isn't it? That's what you want?_

Yes. What I need.

_You need…?_

I need him, more then he needs me. It's funny how I have to break this bond though, when I myself am in jeopardy of losing my balance.

_Told you to be selfish once in a while._

I love them all. But love him most of all. His eyes, god, his eyes. The most unique and mysterious shade of blue I've ever seen in my years. His face, such an angelic face that anyone would want to see in their mind almost as much as the real features in front of them. His voice, his laugh, his sweet- beautiful smile…

_You've fallen too deep…_

…too deep…

_You can't stop._

..can't stop…

_And you don't know what to do now._

What to do…

_What do you have to say for yourself? What do you feel?_

…I love him. I know I'm not suppose to not love him; but that doesn't prove anything. I love him more than anything I've ever loved. He's my shelter, my warmth. He's anything I could ever ask for and he's my world. I'd never want him to change; I'd never want him to stop being my aibou, my game, my light…

_You're torn. You're confused._

…no. I'm worried. 

…_what are you worried about?_

Yuugi. Aibou. I don't want to leave. He's my home. I don't care if it's not literally, I don't care. I'd never want to leave him…I don't want to break the balance…I'm afraid.

…_you're worried about yourself for once…aren't you?_

…Yes. I can't live without him. I love him too much. And even if he doesn't love me; he'll still be ill. I don't want him to be. I'm his other half. We both need each other. Destiny can't do this. Fate can't even do this. It brought us together, why would it take us apart?

…_it's how it is. This is something you can't change. You're afraid of losing yourself, and you're afraid the same will happen to him. But this is something to not hesitate about._

…I have to do this…

_You do._

I'm suppose to do this. Not matter what I feel.

_Yes._

…I have to stay.

…_Yes, you do. You love him, don't you?_

Yes. More than anything.

_There's your fate. Now fulfill your destiny._

I'll always be with him?

_You will. _

I'll always love him? He won't forget me?

_You will. He wouldn't be able to forget you._

…So I should leave?

_You should._

….I need him.

_He needs you._

I want him.

_He wants you._

I'll always need him.

_He'll always need you._

…I'll always be with him…won't I? Really? I'll always need him? 

_You always will. You'll always stay; just for him._

Just for him?

_Just for him._

….I'll always need you, my hikari, my game, my beautiful aibou. I don't want you to forget me…

_He won't. He'll always need you. Always. Forever for the rest of his days, he'll need you more then you'll ever need him and in reverse. You and him have done so much for each other. Knowing that you two will always be together is enough…right?_

…Yes.

_You'll always need each other; You'll always be together. You two were bound to this fate; you two deserve it. So don't doubt that you two will never be together again. You always will…_

…I can rest now?

_Yes?_

He'll be there in time…to meet me again, right?

_Of course. Now rest…_

…I will. I'm relieved. I'll always have him, now. 

_**And you always will, my dark. And I'll return the favor.**_ _**Forever. **_

* * *

**You are confused, hmm? Wanna think about it? Wanna tell me what you think? Was it crappy? Are you disappointed? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
